


Another Day

by Mylari



Series: Bradbury Prompts [2]
Category: Battle of the Planets
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another day for Princess, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the voices in my head. 
> 
> This was written in response to the Gatchamania Bradbury prompt #169 - Roses

Princess slowly wanders the deserted corridors of Center Neptune wondering where everyone is. She sighs softly, her shoulders slumping. Reaching the ready room, she peeks inside, not sure if she expects to find any of her teammates there or not. A sense of disappointment settles in her chest when all that greets her is an empty room. Glancing around, she takes in the miscellaneous items left abandoned by their owners when the most recent alert called them to action.

Shaking her head, she ambles back to her quarters. Entering the small living space, she flops down onto her bed, closing her eyes in an attempt to give in to the exhaustion that even her cerebonic implant isn’t able to dispel. But not even meditation can clear her mind enough for sleep to claim her. Princess stands and stretches until her joints pop, causing her to sigh contentedly. She shakes her head, trying to clear the cobwebs from her tired brain.

Sitting down before her computer terminal, she turns the system on. Her eyes catch sight of the calendar hanging on her wall. Blinking slowly, she attempts to figure out the date, wondering if she miscalculated. A sudden beep calls her attention back to her computer. She has to read the pop up screen three times before the message sinks in. Fully expecting everyone to forget that there was any significance to the day, she’s agreed to help out at Jill’s this afternoon.

Princess struggles to her feet and slowly makes her way to her tiny bathroom. The sting of cold water splashing on her face helps her to feel more alert. After quickly drying off, she makes her way to the undersea base’s exit. Mounting her motorcycle, she heads to her friend’s café, weaving through the afternoon traffic. She pulls into the garage behind the restaurant and shuts down her vehicle. Breathing deeply with her eyes closed, Princess attempts to settle herself before dismounting and heading inside.

Approaching the entrance with eyes downcast, she reaches out to push the door open. As the glass panel swings inward, Princess screams as half a dozen people jump out from behind the booths and tables, yelling “SURPRISE!” at the top of their lungs. Gasping for breath, with one hand pressed to her chest, she blinks in confusion. A broad grin settles on her face as she takes in the happy countenances of her friends.

Mark steps forward from the crowd, a bouquet of roses clasped in his hand. As he holds them out to her, he whispers, “You didn’t think we’d forget your birthday, did you?” Tears well in her eyes as she accepts his offering wordlessly, flings her arms around his neck, and hugs him tightly. He takes a step backwards, slightly off-balance, before regaining his footing and raising his arms to return her embrace. Hearing her sob softly, Mark turns his head and kisses her temple tenderly. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she sniffles into his ear. “You guys are the best!” Princess relaxes her hold a bit until she is face to face with her commander. Nearly exhausted and riding an emotional roller coaster, Princess finds herself giving into an impulse and planting a kiss on Mark’s lips. He doesn’t resist, instead he returns the kiss, stroking her back with one hand as the other finds its way into her hair.

At the sound of throats clearing, Mark gently disengages her hold on him, and the rest of the G-Force team crowds around, taking turns hugging her and wishing her a happy birthday. Finding Mark’s hand again, she clings to it, smiling when his fingers curl around hers, returning the pressure reassuringly. As she looks around the festively decorated restaurant, taking in the grinning faces of her friends, one thought echoes repeatedly through her head. Leaning over, she rests her head against Mark’s shoulder, sighing happily when his arm wraps around her waist, holding her close to him as he kisses the top of her head softly. Giving voice to the thought in her head, she announces with a broad grin, “This is turning out to be the best birthday ever!”


End file.
